


the effects of being shy

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, F/F, First Time, No Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: It's their first time. May is nervous. Or shy, if that's what you want to call it.





	the effects of being shy

**Author's Note:**

> I had written something for this but I decided to write something different. That was one hour ago. Then I was going to post it, but I happened to hear mamma mia and dancing queen in repeat.
> 
> Prompt of the day: first time.

Something about naked, shy women is beautiful to Natasha.

Maybe it’s their bodies. How they move. Or maybe it’s how they avoid her eyes, how warm their cheeks can get.

“I’ve never got to this point before,” once again, May explains why she’s nervous. “what if I do something wrong?”

“You’ll not do anything wrong,” Natasha reassures her. “I swear I’ll guide you.”

“And,” and she’s so nervous, yet so beautiful. “won’t this bother you?”

She gives her a tiny smile.

“Oh, May. How could anything related to you bother me?”

Repeating love is for children seemed to have backfired.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from what seemed to be a poem with the same name, but this time I didn't read it. I had a feeling I had to find a title fast.


End file.
